No Longer Alone
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Hulk realizes he isn't alone.


**No Longer Alone**

**Summary: Hulk realizes he isn't alone.**

Bruce took a deep breath and sighed happily, taking a relaxing walk in the park under the summer sun.

Two weeks have passed since the alien invasion. Thor returned, telling of Loki's punishment and the spies had decided to take a much needed vacation. In the middle of it all, Tony had invited them all to live in his new 'Avengers' Tower. Bruce had been hesitant at first but soon agreed and he loved the peace.

Life was just beginning to become good.

"Mm!" Bruce's eyes watered as he covered his nose, hunching over.

What was that horrible smell?! And how could something so bad be famil-

**Crash!**

**Boom! Crack!**

People began to scream and run while Bruce slowly turned, scared. Bruce gasped but then glared. Abomination. Hulk's true match.

**Hulk smash?**

Bruce nodded, getting angry. _"Try not to destroy the city or they'll hurt us again."_

The transformation took over and then it was Hulk. Abomination smirked, tossing a van at the Hulk. Seeing people and hearing Bruce's command, Hulk caught it and put it back on the road before running at Abomination. Like on replay, Abomination copied, they met in the middle but this time they were evenly matched.

Abomination growled, spitting. "Looks like this'll be a fight after all," he hissed.

Hulk growled in return, putting more pressure on, which forced the concrete to shatter under their feet.

Abomination was at an advantage with his past military training as a human. Using it, he brought up his knee, the spike impaling Hulk and then throwing him into a building. Before Hulk could do anything, Abomination bombarded him with a barrage of fists and knees.

"Hey!" someone shouted and the Abomination was shot in the head by a blue blast.

Abomination oofed and stumbled back; he brought his hand to his head and looked up. Hulk was surprised. In front of them were the Avengers, Tony having shot the other gamma monster with his repulsors.

"You want Hulk, you get us," Tony said.

"For the green one!" Thor shouted and charged, Mjolnir posed.

Before Abomination could react, he was struck in the face and shot back. Quickly the first hit was followed by another and a hit from Steve's shield. Tony and Natasha went to Hulk while Clint ran into a building for a better vantage point. Hulk looked at them in surprise, watching the battle.

"Helping me," Hulk said to himself in realization and astonishment.

"Yeah, now come one," Tony said, pulling fruitlessly on his hand.

"Despite Thor's efforts, you are the only one who can defeat Blonsky," Natasha said, looking up as Hulk stood.

"Here," Tony said and floated up, putting something in Hulk's ear. "This will keep us connected."

"_Hulk is in."_

"_Hey big guy."_

"_Who is that in my ear?"_

"_That's us again Thor."_

Hulk grinned. "Hulk smash!" he shouted and ran forward.

Abomination saw him and shoved Steve away with a smirk before tossing a car. It didn't slow Hulk as Tony shot it away and Natasha was quick to keep by Hulk's back. Hulk and Abomination met again in the middle, body's tensing as a seismic wave was created. It became a battle of strength again as they began to punch and knee each other which the Avenger's allowed; they knew this was a personal thing too.

"Not even strong enough to beat me on your own," Abomination taunted.

Hulk just growled. "Not alone," then he smirked.

Abomination frowned in confusion only for it to become shock as something stung his neck. Abomination kicked Hulk away, which the other allowed, and the puke colored gamma monster brought his hand to his neck. It was an arrow.

"_Sedative administered."_

Abomination's superior hearing heard this. "Sedative? What sed-?!"

Abomination's eyes rolled up and he groaned as he fell forward. Everyone but Hulk gave a collective sigh of relief.

"_Thank you Bruce,"_ Clint said.

"Alright," Tony said, clapping dirt off his hands. "Let's go home! There's ten large pizzas calling our names and I want one."

"Is there a pineapple and jalapeno one Friend Tony?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Don't know how you stomach that but yes," Tony replied.

Steve grinned. "Good going team," he said, clasping Thor's shoulder.

"I've got SHEILD on the way for this guy," Natasha added.

As the team spoke, and Clint rejoined them, Hulk was silent; watching them. They helped him. No one has ever done that before. Sure, they fought together against villains but that was a given; they'd never shown any kind of trust like this before. Did this mean, they were more than comrades; friends?

"Hulk."

Hulk paused, looking at Tony; they were all looking at him. "You comin'? I got meat-lovers for ya."

Hulk stared for a time before smirking. "Whatever," he snorted, like he didn't care.

Tony laughed and picked up Natasha before shooting off for home; Thor took Steve and all that was left was Clint. Clint looked at Hulk hopefully.

"Piggyback ride of all time?" he asked.

Hulk rolled his eyes but crouched slightly. Clint gave a manly giggle of glee before climbing up and pointing at the sunset.

"High hoe Silver!" he called.

Hulk's reply was to flick him in the head.

**End.**


End file.
